epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Who was it?
The camera opens up on the late afternoon. The seering heat is visible on screen and everybody is sweating. Ynkr comes onto the loudspeaker. '' '' Ynkr: Everybody please report outside for today’s challenge, please. Lak: Please tell me that he doesn’t mean “challenge” and he means that we will go swimming or go cool down on something, please! ' ' Fire: I’m not going outside. In the shade, the degrees is 10 degrees cooler, it’s f***ing 110 inside the cabins right now… seriously. ' ' Everyone, who is sweating, walks outside, they are all looking pissed off. Ynkr has a fan blowing air on him, along with a cold cup of water. '' '' Ynkr: Good afternoon, contestants! '' '' Wrath: It’s 120 degrees, what the fuck are we going to do? Four: Yeah, this is fucking stupid, why is it 120 degrees in the middle of winter? Wonder: Did somebody tell their Pokemon to use Sunny Day? Wrath: Still insane. ' ' Nikki: okay, I have to talk to him today, he needs to change. ' ' Ynkr: SILECNE! We will be doing a challenge today, as you heard, and it will be revealing the truth. Now, there’s obviously some tensions going on, so we need to talk it out. Lak flips off Ynkr. '' '' Ynkr: So if you would please kindly follow me, we will go down to the dock, this challenge DOES involve water, by the way. Fire: PRAISE THE LORD! ' ' Ynkr: So let’s go down to the dock, shall we? Everyone starts walking to the dock but Nikki pulls aside Wonder. '' '' Nikki: Wonder, I need you to listen to me for s sec- c’mon, look at me! Wonder: I don’t want to make eye contact with a trainer, I have only one pokemon left… Nikki: Wonder, your Pokemon world is just a fantasy, listen to me! Wonder: but… Pokemon is real life… Nikki: ugh… hold on, stay right here. Nikki goes into the cabin and returns a minute later with a game cartridge. '' '' Nikki: Wonder, what do you think off this? Wonder’s pupils grow wide. He grabs the game, hisses at Nikki, and runs down to the dock. '' '' Nikki: Well… that was unexpected… ' ' Wrath: I saw the whole thing… now I know what to do to make Wonder crack even more. ' ' Everyone sees chairs rising up out of the water with a electric board in the middle of it. '' '' Ynkr: Welcome challengers, to day we will be revealing the truth about yourself, fun, am I right? Fire: TOTALLY not stolen from the real show… ' ' Ynkr: So basically, if you don’t confess within 30 seconds, you will be dunked underwater and you will have a electrical shock. So, get into your chairs and get ready. A time lapse occurs and everyone is in their seats. All of a sudden, there are metal bars going across their bodies. '' '' Four: What the fuck is this? Ynkr: Straps. Just so you don’t decide to leave this challenge. Fire: You best be joking. ' ' Ynkr: So, let’s start with a question, who here is obsessed with Pokemon Everyone stares at Wonder. '' '' Ynkr: To escape a horrible life at home fueled with cursing and a older sister going off to college? Lak slams his hand down onto the button. (I’m just breaking in. the “''To escape a horrible life at home fueled with cursing” ''isn’t true). '' '' Nikki: Wait, dafuq, Lak? Lak: Umm… hi guys. Ynkr: That is true about Lak. Next, who here is pregnant with a boy? Nikki, sighs and presses the button. '' '' Wrath: HA, what a sl- Ynkr dunks Wrath underwater with a very high electrical shock. '' '' Ynkr: No, Wrath. We don’t use crude words of that level. Wrath: Fucker… (Fire gave me permission for this next part) Ynkr: Next up, who is going to get a sex change into a girl due to multiple events that involved backstabbing and his girlfriend leaving him? Everyone looks at eachother. '' '' Ynkr: 5 seconds… Ynkr presses a button and everyone is dunked underwater. '' '' Ynkr: It’s Fire, by the way. Everyone looks in shock at Fire, who has his head down. '' '' Lak: Sex… change? Wrath: HA! What a pathetic loser… ' ' Ynkr: Alright, next question, who here is secretly British and is currently trying to hide his British accent? Four slams his hand down. '' '' Four –in his accent-: Pip-pip cherri-oh fuck you Ynkr. Wrath: -laughs-''' ' ' Ynkr: Who here has a stash of pokemon games that he keeps arou- Wonder presses the button, his pupils wide. '' '' '''Wrath: definitely going to make him crack. ' ' Ynkr: And finally, who here started a lot of fights at school, was arrested 3 times for arson, threatened his parents with a gun on multiple occasions, and kicked children in the face? Wrath taps the button and then sits back with his arms-crossed, adoring all the looks of shock on everyone’s faces. '' '' Four: Damn, this guy has really got to go now. ' ' Ynkr: So now that we all know each other on a personal level, let’s all get down from here and go to the ceremony? The camera time lapses to Wrath filling a bag full of Wonder’s games and then he goes outside and throws it into the water. Wonder walks inside and opens up his suitcase. '' '' Wonder: Wh-where are all of my games? Wonder goes onto a rampage as Lak and Fire walk into the cabin. Fire quickly runs and apprehends Wonder. '' '' Lak: WONDER! CALM DOWN! Wonder: GAAAAAAAAAMES! Nikki runs into the cabin. Nikki: Wonder, calm down… Nikki: Now is my chance. ' ' Nikki: Wonder, stop this fantasy, Pokemon isn’t real, you have to listen to me! Wonder: GA-GAMES! Nikki: Wonder, please, listen to me- Wrath comes running into the cabin. '' '' Wrath: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CRAZY BASTARD!! Wrath kicks Wonderi n the head, causing him to go unconscious. The camera time lapses an hour later where Wonder wakes up. '' '' Wonder: Umm… what happened? Nikki: -pulls out a game-: wonder, what do you think of this? Wonder: Well, it’s just a game. Nikki: YES, IT WORKED! ' ' Wonder: Holy crap, YES, I’m not… insane, as you would put it, anymore! THANK YOU WRATH! Wrath: He didn’t go insane like I had planned… DAMNIT! ' ' The camera shows the ceremony with only 4 marshmellows. '' '' Lak: ANOTHER DOUBLE ELIMINATION? Ynkr: Actually. No, one elimination, one disqualification. The disqualification is Nikki, because she’s pregnant. Nikki: At least I opened up Wonder’s eyes to the real world… ' ' Ynkr: And surprisingly, with a landslide of votes, Fire is out. Four: WHAT?! Wrath: Really? No one thought to vote after I did… ' ' The camera shows Nikki on the boat and Fire walking towards it, but, all of a sudden, Lak runs and pushes Fire out of the way and he jumps onto the boat. '' '' Lak: NO, YOU ARE NOT DONE YET! The boat leaves with Nikki and Lak on it, Fire turns around and greets the others. '' '' Fire: Well that happened… thank you, Lak. Wonder: Damnit, I wanted to actually get to know Lak and Nikki in my current state… The camera goes onto Ynkr. '' '' Ynkr: And only 4 remained, soon enough, the final will come to. Will Wrath keep causing destruction? Will Fire actually make it farther? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki! How was this? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts